Saint Seiya, the Ares Saga
by Joshua Geoffrey
Summary: The war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Ares spying.**

After beating Apolo, Athena and her guardians are resting. They are at the Sanctuary, at the Twin Tree Garden, old place of training of Shaka, the dead Golden Knight of Virgo cloth. Athena is resting below of the shadows of the tree, while Shiryu is resting his head on Saori's legs while she is passing her hand at his hair and starts to sing to Shiryu, while he is sleeping with Athena's cuddle. Seiya and Shun are talking for Ikki their adventures in Hell, where they faced lots of specters and how they won. Hyoga and Jabu and Geki are walking from the garden, remebering the past, where they were Just kids and the gold Saint was here... Ichi and Nachi, are talking with Sheena and Maryn, Kiki is only crying and remembering his moments with Mu, his master, now dead and at the world of dead. When a man, hidden with a cloth and behind the trees, spying Athena talk to Shiryu, when he woke up.

Athena: "Shiryu, even you're not Who I've planed to talk with, but you deserve all my cautions, because you'r the only one to receive the most faithfully my orders."

Shiryu: "My goddess, I'm here to obey to all your calls, orders and here for appreciate your Love."

Athena: "Oh... these words *kiss Shiryu's forehead* you're a great gentleman!"

Shiryu: "Athena... I'm so thankful with these beautiful words..."

Athena: "Yeah... but, now, my orders for you..."

Shiryu: "Yeah... tell me them."

Athena: "It's strange... I feel a cosmo... it's of a gold Saint... alive, but, too far away..."

Shiryu: "No worry... I'll tell to the others and try to find out the answer for this..."

Athena: "Thank you... You're my favourite Knight... loyal as a dog to his owner."

Shiryu: "Oh god... thank you."

Athena: "Alright..."

????: Oh no! Mister Ares will hate those news...!

_At Ares palace..._

Ares: "The news, please..."

????: "My liege, Athena discovered that one of the gold saints you resurrected!"

Ares: "With a thousand devils!!!! How many guardians she have?"

????: "I don't now exactly how many, but I hope is about 10-12."

Ares: "Oh... you can tell how their ability is?"

????: "I can't, sir."

Ares: "Why?"

????: "Because they doesn't used it."

Ares: "Oh good. This is enough. Now, I need a little time alone. Bring me some wine."

????: "Immediately, sir."

_At Athena's palace..._

The Night comes down, and Shiryu back...

Athena: "And then? What you found out?"

Shiryu: "Nothing, my goddess. If you want, you can castigate me!"

Athena: "NO! Never! Never... I understand your hard-working for trying get me more secure."

Shiryu: "Alright... uh..."

Athena: " Go at your home, and rest. I'll tell Seiya to guard me at this night."

Shiryu: "As you want, milady."

Athena: "Ohhh... *blushed*"

Ikki pass by Shiryu and then talk to him:

Ikki: "Shiryu, you are who is searching for the answer for a Cosmo from a gold Saint, huh?"

Shiryu: "Yes, I am."

Ikki: "You'll restart searching tomorow, yes?"

Shiryu: "Yeah, I will."

Ikki: "I'll go with you, your status says me to help you."

Shiryu: "At this point Athena can't lose any part of her protection, mainly the strongest, like you and me, for now."

Ikki: "Because it I'll go with you, you're tired and hurted, and remember: The Union makes the Strength."'

Shiryu: "Uh... Ok, you're right... tomorrow, encounter with me at the entrance of the Aries palace."

Ikki: "Alright... see ya!"

Shiryu: "See you!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~


	2. Fic intro

**Saint Seiya – Ares Saga**

_by Joshua Geoffrey, 2009, London_

Author: Joshua Geoffrey

Genre: Action / Violence

Disclaimer: None of these character belong for me, but for Masami Kurumada, and this history is for all types of use, if with credits and without any changes on this document, or it will be a copyright infrigiment.

Sinopse: Everyone knoiws that war is war. And then the god Ares, god of the wars, has planed to test his forces (Berzerkers) with other forces, he thought that Zeus, his father should be furious if he fight his Paladins, then he looked on Eros' archers, but Aphrodite must abandon him, her Love, because of fighting her son, after all, he decides to fight Athena's knghts, by getting th unique profession of god of the wars.

----------------------------------------------------

Subtitle:

"blah blah blah" – talk

*blah blah blah* - actions

'blah blah blah' – thinking

blah blah blah - narrative

**----------------------------------------------------**


End file.
